gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
LordAlabast
LordAlabast is quite possibly one of the most annoying users on the boards in his own right to everyone. He is not as big of a troll as this unsavory character or this lewd annoyance, but still takes delight in other people's uncomfortable situations, finding ways to make them uncomfortable usually without being lewd or outright malicious. Often laughs at anything, regardless of how funny the thing may or may not be. He is the semi-retainer of PoisonedYouth favoring being a freelance mercenary who enjoys laughing at her and her retainer's antics in her daily Xander topics. He has been a user since November 22, 2014, the day the boards got that much worse. Nicknames # DrVillain # DrV # Unfun meanie (Dolphin_Pants and Dekarus) # Lord # Alabast # DWEEB Gamefaqs Activity LordAlabast mainly gets on during the schoolday to avoid doing his schoolwork that he should be doing. When he does he frequents the Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest board enjoying throwing in his two cents where his two cents shouldn't be, starting arguments, continuing arguments, and occasionally peace making if he has nothing better to do. He is generally regarded as a "noob" and "Awful FE player" because of his awful strategies and love of lackluster units. His slogan remains "I bloody suck at Fire Emblem" as it has since Christmas of 2015. His signature also alternates between Undertale quotes regarding Mettaton (That fabulous robot him) and loving each other. He attempts to follow through on the messages his signatures give (being fabulous and nice) but usually ends up making someone angry anyway. He occasionally role plays two characters, Mad King Gangrel or himself. When role playing Mad King Gangrel he is known for laughing in a very loud and obnoxious manner and try to turn everyone against the target of the day, usually ending in having every turn against him. His other character is a mercenary named, unsurprisingly and uncreatively, DrVillain (Also known, similarly uncreatively, as Lord Alabast), a drifter that travels the lands in search of entertainment, Italian Bread, Butter, Expensive Cheeses, and Cheap Wines. Despite role playing with people who role play incredibly powerful being and demons LordAlabast has no powers of note besides the ability to do a triple somersault whilst holding an unconscious PoisonedYouth and a proficiency with illusions. He owns many pillow replicas of himself supposedly made by his sister as a Christmas present, but we're pretty sure he made them himself so that he had someone to sleep with at night, as we know no real person would ever want to. He also seems to work off of cartoon logic some of the time, appearing behind people when they attack them only to find the version they attacked was a pillow, and the person who tapped their shoulder was ALSO a pillow. Despite this, he is still extremely weak and prone to falling over.He also has the ability to eat as much cheese and bread as he likes without ever filling up, though drinking wine will make him woozy. He is also extremely poor and must resort to stealing cheeses from Dekarus' Void Dimension (Is that what it is????), though he seems to have an unlimited amount of pebble sized chocolates that he throws at people, as well as confetti that has supposedly been passed down through his family for generations to be used for celebration, though somehow has tiny pictures of him on it regardless of whether or not he was born at the time of creation. We call bullshit. He claims to only have a limited amount, but he never seems to run out. He has also recently taken up writing poetry about PoisonedYouth's obsession with Xander. If there is a political or religious argument you will find him there, generally making a mockery of the people who don't use logic or chastising the people who agree with him for debating without "tact". He remains a pompous prick about his debating skills, though Gamefaqs has yet to see them (THEY WILL ONE DAY, HE SWEARS). From his many arguments Gamefaqs has concluded that he is a Republican who doesn't seem to care much about anything besides, ironically, being nice to everyone, which even though he tries to, he fails miserably most of the time. He took time off from debates to avoid getting his reputation ruined before he had a reputation, but more recently has jumped back into them- mainly due to the presence of LightChamp332 making his religion look bad. He does not combat LightChamp head on, but instead makes comments to oppose what he says without directly interfering. If someone else combats him with something Alabast can agree with, then he tends to quote it. He regularly and actively makes fun of both Endgame and Latino_King when they bicker, taunting Endgame with the infamous "Endgame x Lissa" ship, which he ships without end, and is 100% canon. Latino_King he regards as a lewd place to get a laugh and occasionally throws in his two cents, usually making fun of LK's masochism, which he wears like a proud badge. Likes # Fire Emblem Fates # Hinoka # Role playing with people who hate him # Causing a general ruckus # Screwing people over and then apologizing later # Pushing his Conquest Chapter 20 guide on everyone else insisting it's the best guide that has ever been made (it is). # People commenting on his signatures # Laughing Uncontrollably # Writing poetry # Smiting people who delete messages # Velouria Dislikes # People who agree with him but make his stance on life look bad # Effie # Being shown up # Being disliked # Not knowing things # The Xander x Ryoma ship # Both Yuri and Yaoi. Quotes # I helped... I enjoy slaughter... Give me some credit... # (In response to rating Camilla's looks) I'll be honest, I voted one just out of spite that she beat Hinoka in the Waifu poll. # (Saying which FE Fates characters were probably Weeaboos) I can see Soliel and Nina being ones. Yuri and Yaoi respectively. # (When asked what he valued more, Gameplay or Story) If by broken you mean Galeforce and Nosferatu spam broken, I'll take the good story. In Awakening the gameplay was broken, yes, but it was only broken if you chose to break it- I never bothered to. I'd prefer for the game to make me cry than enjoying getting massacred by enemy troops because I suck at Fire Emblem. # Garon. I've never seen a hotter man. # A Poem about PoisonedYouth # I shove a lot of things in a lot of places. His face is not the first, nor will it be the last. # #NoFearOfPheros # A Semi-Detailed Guide to Gamefaqs Users Trivia # He sings Baritone and claims to be able to sing the song Le Veau D'or from Gounod's Faust, but he probably murders the French # He role plays specifically to get the best scenario to laugh at, sometimes going directly against what would be wise to get a reaction that would be humorous # He is extremely bad at innuendos. 9 times out of 10 he'll say one himself and stand there in confusion as everyone else either laughs or looks slightly uncomfortable. # He is fairly sure Office Depot is a magical land that no one has ever been to in decades. # Even though he loves to make fun of him, LordAlabast actually enjoys the presence of Endgame. # LordAlabast is one of the users that seems to have no fear of Im_Pheros # Successfully got Im_Pheros suspended over the course of one hour. # He has many a pseudo-enemy out of LightChamp332 by contradicting what he says. Whereas LightChamp makes a general annoyance of himself by parodying the Christian Religion, LordAlabast actually believes it and hates that LightChamp drives people away with hateful words and topics. to combat this, Alabast makes his presence known in most LightChamp topics, usually trying to spread peace. He refrains from rising to any bait laid for him, and tries not to get in arguments, as entering an argument when calling for peace and love would make him no better than LightChamp. # He can apparently rebuild people with sheets of steel. This makes their skin impenetrable. They are still, however, less tanky than Xander. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Role-Play